You Could Be Happy
by NalaH
Summary: Oneshot. HGDM. Mais au moment même où elle ferma la porte et où son regard se décrocha dangereusement du sien, Hermione comprit. Elle aurait pu être heureuse. Sauf que sans lui, elle ne le serait pas.


Bonjour tout le monde !

Cela fait un temps assez considérable que je n'ai pas écris, cependant, je me replonge un peu plus profondément dans la lecture et l'écriture de fics ces temps-ci. Notamment pour mon autre fic _Mummy Daddy Forgive Me_ qui ne demande qu'à être mise à jour, je sais, j'en mets du temps T.T désolée pour les lecteurs. Voici donc un petit One-Shot écrit à une heure assez tardive mais je ne voulais pas me coucher avant de l'avoir fini et posté, alors voilà ;)

**Titre - **You Could Be Happy, et c'est donc un OS :)

**Pairing - **ahah xD. Non en fait c'est principalement du HG/RW et HG/DM avec quelques allusions par-ci par-là à d'autres ships.

**Rating - **Petit et modeste K+

**Résumé - **Mais au moment même où elle ferma la porte et où son regard se décrocha dangereusement du sien, Hermione comprit. Elle aurait pu être heureuse. Sauf que sans lui, elle ne le serait pas.

**Petit mot de l'auteur - **Je vous présente une songfic sur la sublimissime chanson _You Could Be Happy_ de Snow Patrol. Je tenais aussi à dire que l'idée de cette fanfiction m'est venue en regardant... Smallville! (sisi vous savez le pre-superman). L'épisode du mariage de Lex et Lana, un de mes préférés et un de mes détestés en certaines manières. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est très inspirant, et reste moralement très beau, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'assimiler à l'univers d'Harry Potter. Donc je me suis inspirée de l'épisode 6X16 alias Promise.

Ce qui est légèrement particulièrement avec ce one-shot, c'est que d'ordinaire mes préférences au niveau des couples Potteriens s'affirment et s'expriment librement dans mes écrits. Ce qui est tout sauf le cas ici. Disons que j'ai essayé de faire passer des sentiments, une situation, un amour plutôt qu'une chose précise entre deux personnes bien définies: en effet je pense qu'on peut transformer facilement Hermione en Ginny et Ron en quelqu'un d'autre dans ce OS. Mais je trouve quand même que j'ai choisi les personnages les plus adaptés :). Pareillement, même s'il y a une allusion au couple Harry/Ginny, je ne peux toujours pas blairer ce couple, mais j'ai vraiment tenu à rester dans une atmosphère proche des livres même si dans certains rapports je m'en éloigne carrément c'est sûr.

Je dédie cette histoire à A. qui ne se reconnaitra pas de toute façon. Mais il m'a appris que l'amour n'avait pas que des hauts mais aussi des bas et que ce n'est pas à cause d'une querelle qu'on cesse d'aimer l'autre - au contraire, c'est après une dispute qu'on découvre l'immense valeur de la personne à nos yeux. C'est un peu Ron. Je voudrais aussi la dédier à S. avec qui j'ai eu une belle histoire... C'est un peu Drago.

Sauf que je n'ai pas fait le même choix qu'Hermione, et je ne le regrette pas..

Enjoy :)

* * *

_**You Could Be Happy**_

_You could be happy and I won't know  
But you weren't happy the day I watched you go _

(Tu pourrais être heureuse et je ne le saurai pas)

(Mais tu n'étais pas heureuse le jour où je t'ai regardé partir)

Lentement, avec cette espèce de lassitude qui ne la quittait plus, Hermione s'assit à sa coiffeuse. Elle ne savait pas trop pour quelle raison, mais les extrémités de ses lèvres semblaient attirées vers le bas comme si elles subissaient une sorte de gravité injuste.

Elle n'arrivait pas à sourire... Hermione s'était pourtant beaucoup entrainée pour ce jour si extraordinaire. Mais le seul moyen d'afficher un pâle sourire était de remonter les comissures avec ses doigts - ce qui lui donnait bien sûr l'air pathétique. Rageusement, elle tapa un grand coup et le bois fit un bruit sourd sous ses doigts.

Oh, ce qu'elle avait changé! Mais pas en bien, comme tous les autres, qui semblaient bien se plaire dans leurs nouvelles vies dorées et factices comme des bijoux bon marché. Comme ils étaient tous heureux et contents! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort, Ô joie, le monde était enfin sauvé! Mais.. Et alors?!!

Hermione s'était attendu à ce que du jour au lendemain, tous leurs éventuels soucis s'effacent et disparaissent. Que leur vie devienne soudain comme un conte de fée à la fin sucrée. Sauf qu'Hermione n'était pas heureuse. Comment l'être quand on a l'impression d'avoir tout gaché, tout râté?

Tout perdu?

Toc, toc..

_And all the things that I wished I had not said  
Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head _

(Et toutes ces choses que j'ai souhaité ne pas avoir dites)

(Se jouent en boucle jusqu'à ce que la folie me vienne)

Quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte... Il fallut quelques secondes à la jeune femme pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Brutalement, elle prit une expression neutre en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop dévastée. Elle ne devait pas l'être, ni intérieurement, ni extérieurement. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas en ce jour qui devait être si extraordinaire même s'il advenait à tourner au cauchemar..

- Entrez! s'exclama-t-elle avec animosité et elle se trouva elle-même assez convaincante.

Au moment même où la personne tourna la poignée, ouvrit la porte, et mit un pied dans la pièce, elle sut que les prochaines secondes seraient les plus décisives. Les plus douloureuses, aussi..

- Ron! C'est toi... Je... Je me préparais avant la cérémonie, murmura-t-elle en détournant brusquement la tête, refusant d'affronter son regard.

Pas lui... Pas maintenant. Elle refusait qu'il la voit avec cet air perdu. Elle devait avoir l'air heureuse. _Heureuse_... Qu'il le sache, qu'il le voit, qu'il le comprenne, une bonne fois pour toute, avant la fin.. Sans même qu'elle ne sache comment, elle réussit à sourire, un faux sourire qui pleurait à l'intérieur, mais un sourire quand même; le premier depuis presque trois mois.

- Hermione... souffla Ron, et sa voix grave et presque timide la fit vibrer. Tu es très jolie. Je dirais même superbe, je t'ai rarement vue aussi belle. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours que... Enfin, j'aurais aimé pouvoir dire qu'en tant qu'époux je ne devrais pas voir la mariée avant la cérémonie, mais vu que...

S'il finissait sa phrase, elle allait pleurer. Encore une fois, elle le refusait.

- Mais vu que tu n'es pas le marié, je suppose que la question ne se pose pas, interrompit-elle en se tournant vers lui, prête à l'affronter.

_Is it too late to remind you how we were _

_Not our last days of silent screaming _

(Est-ce trop tard pour te rappeller comme nous étions?)

(Et pas nos derniers joursde cris silencieux)

Grave erreur; la pire de toute. Ron était beau, très beau, beaucoup trop beau. Ses cheveux balayaient négligemment son front comme un feu lui brûlant les sens tandis que ses yeux la fixaient avec indécison ou peut-être déception. Hermione admirait ces gens qui pouvaient savoir d'un seul regard les sentiments des autres car pour elle, cela relevait de la pure fiction. Elle ne voyait rien dans les regards, et encore moins dans celui de Ron... Sauf peut-être...

Sauf peut-être le passé, ces vapeurs paradisiaques de souvenirs toxiques qu'elle ne parvenait pas à chasser. Tout s'était enchainé si vite. Beaucoup trop vite, là aussi?

- C'est vrai, dit-il avec un ton neutre comme si l'interruption d'Hermione était tout à fait banale. En parlant de ton futur époux, comment va-t-il?

- Je ne sais pas. Enfin... Bien, j'espère, s'il allait mal aujourd'hui, j'avoue que je m'inquiéterais, plaisanta-t-elle et étrangement la neutralité dans la voix de Ron la désarma totalement. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel jour. J'ai rêvé de mon mariage depuis toujours..

- Et moi, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Hermione Granger, ma meilleure amie, va se marier avec Malefoy. Si on me l'aurait dit avant, tu sais que j'aurais bien rit. Quoi que... Non, j'aurais plutôt mis mon poing dans la figure au mec qui aurait osé prétendre ces salades sans queue ni tête.

- Mon mariage n'est pas une salade sans queue ni tête. Et je te prierais de ne pas le gâcher s'il te plait. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir?

L'acidité de ses propos la surprit elle-même. Mais elle tenait vraiment -_vraiment_- à ce qu'il parte le plus vite possible. Elle ne voulait pas craquer et elle savait très bien qu'avec lui dans les parages à ce moment précis, c'était mission impossible. Qu'il parte, même si elle devait être agressive et blessante. Son avenir en dépendait.

_Most of what I remember makes me sure  
I should have stopped you from walking out the door_

(Presque tout ce dont je me souviens me rend sûr)

(Que j'aurais du t'avoir empêché de fermer la porte)

Et ce passé... Toujours ce passé... Elle se prit l'espace d'une demi-seconde à rêver à nouveau de ces contes de fées sucrés...

_Il était une fois une jeune fille prénommée Hermione Granger. Un jour, elle découvrit qu'elle était sorcière, et elle partit faire ses études de sorcellerie à l'école Poudlard où elle vécut de nombreuses péripéties auprès de ses compatriotes Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Ce dernier était le Survivant, c'est à dire, le seul sorcier qui avait survécu au méchant sort du méchant Sorcier._

_Et le méchant Sorcier, Vous-savez-qui, ou encore Voldemort, était particulièrement... méchant. Il souhaitait plus que tout tuer Harry Potter et gouverner le monde avec ses fidèles Mangemorts. D'aussi loin qu'on se souvenait, il avait toujours eu une tête de serpent, et avait toujours été méchant. Il allait donc de soit qu'on devait absolument l'éliminer. Mais bon, le Trio décida de ne pas se presser non plus, ils avaient tout de même sept années à Poudlard devant eux. Pendant ces années, Ron tomba amoureux de Lavande, Harry de Ginny, tout alla bien, sauf la pauvre petite Hermione qui était célibataire. Jusqu'à la dernière année, où la bataille finale eut lieu. Hermione et un beau blond nommé Drago tombèrent follement amoureux et se demandèrent comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas se remarquer avant. Ils se jurèrent fidélité. Bien sûr, Voldemort mourrut, parce qu'il est méchant et que les méchants meurrent toujours. Trois ans plus tard, Drago et Hermione se marièrent, ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants, et vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie... _

- Hermione? Tu es bizarre, tu es sûre que ça va?

Retour douloureux à la paisible réalité. Pas si paisible que ça. Car malgré qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que tout ceci soit vrai, la vie n'était pas un conte de fée. Et rien ne s'était passé comme dans sa petite rêverie. Car rien n'était jamais tout noir ou tout blanc. Drago et elle n'étaient pas tombés immédiatement amoureux comme ça, sans s'être jamais vus. Ils ne se jurèrent pas non plus fidélité au milieu d'un champ de bataille, et Harry ne décida pas un jour en se levant qu'il sortirait avec Ginny. Pareil pour Ron.

Et les méchants ne meurrent pas toujours. Par chance, cette fois-ci, cela avait été le cas. Mais le mal était partout et ne pouvait jamais s'éliminer tout à fait... Et dans tous les cas, les pertes avaient été considérables. Aussi, Hermione n'avait pas d'enfants avec Drago, tout comme elle ne savait pas si elle resterait toute sa vie avec lui.

Et surtout, elle n'était plus aussi sûre d'être heureuse.

_You could be happy, I hope you are  
You made me happier than I'd been by far _

(Tu pourrais être heureuse, j'espère que tu l'es)

(Tu m'as rendu plus heureux que je ne l'avais jamais été)

- Oui, ça va, sourit-elle. Excuse moi. Je te demandais donc... Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu es ici? Tu ne devrais pas être en bas avec les invités? La cérémonie va bientôt commencer! Harry et les autres doivent se demander où tu es passé.

Il se rapprocha. Hermione n'avait qu'à lever le bras pour l'effleurer... Mais elle ne pouvait pas...

- Et toi, tu ne devrais pas être déjà complètement prête, sur le point d'entrer dans l'église pour la marche nuptiale? rétorqua-t-il vivement. C'est Malefoy qui doit se demander ce que tu fiches. Pourquoi?

- Tu n'as pas répondu, je crois!

- Et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse moi aussi.

Ce que Ron était agaçant! Mais contrairement à ce que prétendait la version conte de fée.. Elle l'avait aimé. Oui, elle avait aimé Ron, et c'était pour cette même raison qu'il était si dur de rester de marbre dans cette pièce sans montrer ses sentiments. Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger s'étaient aimés, à la folie, plus que tout, et il n'y avait jamais vraiment eu de Lavande. Elle aurait tout donné pour lui; elle l'a d'ailleurs fait. Mais il y a avait un jour eu cette dispute... Celle qui avait tout gaché...

D'ailleurs, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, elle ne se souvenait même plus du sujet de la discorde. Sans doute une broutille comme d'habitude, quelque chose sans la moindre importance. Mais cette dispute, _la_ dispute, avait été la pire de toute. Ils s'étaient insultés. L'amitié s'était transformée en mépris. La compassion en indifférence. L'amour en haine.

Mais ce qui fit le plus mal à Hermione, c'était de savoir que Ron n'allait pas la retenir quand elle partirait. Et quand elle décida de claquer la porte à leur histoire, il la laissa partir. C'était terminé entre eux. La passion restait toujours, mais elle était étouffée par cette tristesse et cette douleur qui la brûlaient lentement. Peu à peu, ils redevinrent amis, jour après jour, ils faisaient un pas de plus vers l'autre. Puis un beau jour tout redevint normal et platonique entre eux.

Et enfin, il y eut Drago. L'exact opposé de Ron, son pire ennemi, aussi. Elle avait aimé Ron toutes ces années avant de le hair à cause d'une broutille, elle avait haït Drago toutes ces années avant de l'aimer pour quelques mots doux. Elle avait appris à découvrir le Serpentard, à l'apprécier, à le consoler, et enfin à l'aimer. Cela s'était fait progressivement. Ils s'aimaient. C'était tout. Et elle s'était un jour promis de ne jamais perdre Drago aussi bêtement qu'elle avait perdu Ron...

_Somehow everything I own smells of you  
And for the tiniest moment it's all not true _

(D'une certaine manière tout ce qui m'appartient a ton parfum)

( Et pour ce minuscule moment tout n'est pas vrai)

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas prête?! s'écria-t-elle. Mais ca ne te regarde PAS, Ron! Et puis... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin, je SUIS prête! Tu ne vois pas? Je suis maquillée, coiffée, habillée, j'ai les fleurs, et j'allais justement descendre!

- Tu mens mal. Et tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais. Je sais bien que tu es maquillée et tout ça. Je parlais... Moralement. Intérieurement, tu n'es pas sûre de savoir, tu n'es pas décidée.

Mais quel crétin! Elle détestait cette manie qu'il avait de tout savoir d'elle alors qu'il lui demeurait insaissable.

- Bien sûr que si je le suis, j'ai eu trois mois pour me préparer, je te signale. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaye de me justifier, ca ne te regarde pas.. Maintenant je suis désolée mais tu vas devoir descendre, la cérémonie va commencer. Je ne veux pas te chasser, mais...

- Pourtant, c'est exactement ce que tu fais... remarqua-t-il avec cet air bien à lui qui donnait l'impression qu'il n'en avait rien à faire et que son mariage ne la touchait pas du tout.

Mais au plus grand soulagement d'Hermione, il commenca à s'effacer. Au moment où elle faillit pousser un sanglot, il se retourna et revint vers elle. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de partir... Elle allait pleurer... Il allait tout gacher...

- Pourquoi l'épouses-tu... Pourquoi Malefoy...

Tiens toi droite, Hermione. Retiens tes larmes, sèche tes yeux, comme si ta vie en dépendait. Affiche une dignité froide et sois sûre de toi. Car les secondes qui suivent vont être les pires de toutes. D'un coup, Ron avait perdu son indifférence. Et Hermione son acidité et son sarcasme.

- Ron... J'aime Drago. Plus que tout. Il a été là dans les moments où j'ai eu besoin de lui. Il m'a consolé, je l'ai consolé. Il m'aime lui aussi. Et je veux plus que tout vivre heureuse avec lui.

- D'accord... Tu l'aimes... Normal.. Même après qu'il t'ait toutes ces années insulté des pires noms, qu'il t'ait méprisé, ou qu'il nous a considéré nous tous comme des moins que rien... A part ça, tout va bien...

- Essaye de comprendre! supplia-t-elle. L'amour ne se commande pas. Et oui, il a été odieux, ce n'est pas moi qui vais le nier. Mais tout le monde change avec le temps, et il est devenu quelqu'un de très bien... Tu sais Ron, j'ai beaucoup aimé notre histoire, et elle a été une des plus belles périodes de ma vie. Mais maintenant, c'est fini, et ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer pourquoi, pas vrai?!

- Hermione... Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait. Même si elle se mentait sans arrêt, elle l'aimait, plus que tout, et elle pensait toujours à lui. Et elle ne s'était jamais vraiment remise de leur rupture. Hermione continuait de rêver de Ron, de se demander comment il allait, s'il pensait à elle... Elle l'aimait purement et simplement mais c'était fini. Elle allait se marier. Mais pas avec lui.

Pourtant, malgré ce que son coeur lui répétait dans sa tête, Hermione ne put répondre que ce que son cerveau lui souffla:

- Bien sûr que non...

Elle sut qu'elle venait de détruire quelque chose. Mais ce projet ne pourrait jamais être complètement construit, alors pourquoi rester sur les fondations?..

Il la regarda quelques instants sans ciller. Il soupira, regarda au sol, sembla réfléchir à sa réponse. La future mariée en profita pour se lever et s'épousseter en voulant lui faire comprendre implicitement qu'il était temps de partir. Mais quand il leva les yeux, elle sut qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la quitter.

_Just do the things that you always wanted to  
Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do_

(Fait juste les choses que tu as toujours voulu faire)

(Même si c'est sans moi pour te porter, ne pense pas, fait le juste)

- En fait, ne pense même pas que je vais te laisser partir comme ça, commença-t-il avec détermination et jamais il n'avait semblé aussi sérieux. Jamais je ne ferais une seconde fois la même erreur. Parce que même si tu ne m'aimes pas, enfin, c'est ce que tu dis, moi, je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout Hermione. Et je n'aimerais jamais personne toi.

- Mais, c'est trop tard! Je ne te laisserais pas gacher le plus beau jour de ma vie, c'est hors de question, tu n'auras pas ça!

- Je n'ai pas fini. Je disais.. Je t'aime vraiment Hermione. Et chaque jour je n'arrête pas d'y penser, de penser à ce que ça aurait pu être si je n'avais pas agis si stupidement, si j'avais su te retenir. Car c'est vrai. Quand tu as voulu partir après qu'on ait eu un.. différent..., je t'ai laissé faire. Je t'ai regarder claquer la porte, je t'ai laissé t'éloigner, avant de partir, de t'effacer. Et je ne referais jamais une telle erreur. Je ne te laisserais pas te marier avec Malefoy...

- Mais enfin...

- ... sauf si tu le veux vraiment, termina-t-il. Sincèrement. Dis moi vraiment que tu désires te marier avec lui, plutôt qu'avec moi, et je ne t'embêterais plus. Car l'erreur que j'ai faite ce n'a pas été vraiment de te laisser partir. Plutôt de t'avoir laissé partir sans t'avoir demandé si tu voulais que je te retienne... S'il te plait...

Il fallait qu'elle réponde. Ces quelques mots qui pourraient tout changer. Elle aimait Ron et si elle aurait pu, elle l'aurait épousé directement, sur le champ. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

- Je suis désolé Ron. Mais je veux vraiment me marier avec Drago.

- Tu sais que c'est la phrase la plus douloureuse que j'ai jamais entendu? demanda-t-il en essayant de plaisanter mais sans parvenir à dissimuler cette fissure dans son coeur.

- C'est trop tard Ron... Je suis désolée... Maintenant, descends. Je veux que tu sois là à mon mariage, car tu comptes plus que tout pour moi. Je vais y aller maintenant. Les invités et Drago doivent s'impatienter. Je veux être avec Drago...

- ... mais tu ne l'aimes pas, acheva-t-il d'un air indifférent.

Elle aurait voulu encore une fois démentir, affirmer haut et fort, clamer son amour pour le Serpentard. Mais il n'y arriva pas. C'était trop dur. Elle se contenta de sourire; cette fois-ci vraiment. Un sourire faible et presque imperceptible, gaché par quelques larmes, mais honnête et sincère.

- Marie-toi avec Malefoy, Hermione. Si c'est ce que tu veux, et que tu es satisfaite, fais-le. Je suis sincère cette fois et je mets de côté mes sentiments pour toi. Marie-toi, ayez des enfants... Tu mérites tout ça, tu sais. Maintenant vas-y. Je vous rejoindrais, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle lui lança un regard reconnaissant, reconnaissant d'abandonner. De l'abandonner. De la laisser partir. Car même si elle aurait souhaité plus que tout qu'il la retienne encore et l'en empêche, c'était la seule chose à faire... Elle respecta sa décision et ouvrit la porte, le regardant une dernière fois.

- Et surtout... sois heureuse.

Cependant, comment l'être?!

Mais au moment même où elle ferma la porte et où son regard se décrocha dangereusement du sien, Hermione comprit. Elle aurait pu être heureuse.

_More than anything I want to see you grow  
Take a glorious bite out of the whole world_

(Plus que tout je veux te voir grandir)

(Et découvrir glorieusement le monde entier)

Sauf qu'elle ne le serait pas.

_...You could be happy, I hope you are..._

* * *

_(traduction des paroles très libérale je vous l'accorde)_

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé lire... En tout cas, si vous avez un peu de temps devant vous, pensez à poster une review positive ou négative, cela me ferait énormément plaisir.

Gros bisous et bon week-end :D

NalaH.


End file.
